Wonder-Red:Caramelangel714
Will Wedgewood is one of the official characters of The Wonderful 101, and one of the supporting characters of its spin-off, Trance GiMMiCK. His alter ego is . Personality Will Wedgewood is the leader of the CENTINELS Planetary Service, and an elementary school teacher of Blossom City, Arizona. As leader, he is a supportive, heroic, and strict defender for the Wonderful Ones, however, several of them did not listen to his instructions and dislike his enthusiasm of memorizing their profile, and using such long liners (Ex. Final Ultimate Legendary Earth Power Super Max Justice Future Miracle Dream Beautiful Galaxy Big Bang Little Bang Sunrise Starlight Infinite Fabulous Totally Final Wonderful Arrow). He is still a rookie, but is later gifted as a field and written expert, and he first experienced the Earth Defense War III. Outside of being a superhero, his true personality reveals him as a nervous, but a sadistic, and slightly pointless, history teacher from Blossom City Elementary School. Relationships Daphne Welsh Will's targeted love interest. Will broke Daphne's promise, after he is forced to be competed by Unlimited Training, developed by the CENTINELS. This promise was, of course, Will and Daphne's wedding. After the wedding was short-lived by Will's absence, Daphne begins to release her hatred and disappointment on him. She is now interested on Tross Hancock. Immorta Will and Immorta have slight connections to each other. However, their relationship is soon torn apart, after Daphne and Will dated for a half year. Immorta is now interested by Secello. Eliot Hooker Will is fully commanding for him, but Eliot describes him that he is a "retro". Now judging Eliot thinks that Will is a "bland" leader, and does not improve sharper skills. History An eight-year-old Will Wedgewood experienced his mother's death by sacrificing herself for protecting her child. Will is struggling to face the phobia of heights, due to his memory of his mother. A couple of months later, GEATHJERK rises again, as Will follows his father to the ship. A former Wonder-Red, Laurence Nelson, battles Laambo. Laambo injures Arthur Wedgewood on his abdomen, which Will witnesses. Nelson takes Will into an escape pod, making Arthur get left behind to sacrifice himself in order to save Earth. A couple of years later (in the present), Will Wedgewood has been recruited by the CENTINELS, and retrieves the Wonder-Pendant given by Commander Nelson. Will becomes Wonder-Red, as the final hue scheme, but becomes a rookie of business. After a struggle between losing Daphne and flunking the training, his ego is given to Luka, becoming to new Wonder-Red. Immorta, visiting a fortune shop while progressing as the Seer of Love, takes duty on exploring Will's future. His future insists that Will is secretly crowned as the Prince of Arcana. Another frame of the future shows that Will interests and weds a cotton-candy pink-haired woman that the gang did not know of, and they gave birth by two children. Will develops the Greater Galactic Coalition and proclaimed that brave citizens will be Wonderful Ones, which set all of the citizens become superheroes at a quality of more than 101 (possibly million? This also hypnotize the primary gang, too, as they've become Prince Will's slaves). Chaos begins as they've extinguished every alien planet (except for Earth) and every alien (especially GEATHJERK, where Jergingha proceeds to time travel). So, the possible antagonist of the future IS Will Wedgewood, shocked by Immorta. With the help of Immorta's advice of an ignorant, distant future, Eliot and the gang stops Will from telling the gang's true identities to every citizen of Arcana by engaging a brutal battle.